My Little Werewolf
by Oceanclaw
Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco are sent out to find (and hopefully kill) Greyback? Will they succeed? Or will they get...Side tracked? Rated M for Cursing, and later chapters. This is my first book! :D Warning:May have smut
1. The hunt is on (Harry's POV: Chapt 1)

**Note: this story takes place After the war, when they are trying to hunt down Death eaters.**

**I do not own the people in this story. I own my mind...I think...**

Chapter 1.

"Why are we here Potter?" Draco asked trudging through the woods close behind Harry. He turned and couldn't stop a gasp from escaping his mouth. He couldn't help it. Merlin he is beautiful! He thought. It took all his willpower not to reach out and touch his golden hair, or his porcelain skin. Draco frowned and messed with his hair.

"Better?" He nodded not trusting his voice. Once he could speak he explain why he had dragged him out of Hogwarts a Muggle forest. Yes, you heard right. Mr. I-am-a-Pureblood- so-I-am-better -than-you in a muggle had dragged him to Yosemite National Park to be exact.

"There is rumor that Greyback is running around here" Harry said not looking at him; in fear of gasping or worse gapping at him.

"So? Why not let him attack some muggles? I mean who needs 'em?"Harry could hear the boredom in his voice. Thinking of what would happen to the muggles Harry filled with rage and another emotion he couldn't quiet place...embarrassment? To a Malfoy? Shaking his head Harry replied.

"I'll have you know Malfoy, not all muggle-born are just shark bait." Harry wasn't quiet sure who was more surprised by my response; Harry or him. He was first to say something about it.

"Course they aren't to you. Cause you just love your Mudblood's huh?" he scoffs. Harry wisely don't say anything in fear he might punch his perfect pureblood face. Draco froze and whispers

"I hear him" He couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Sure you do Malfoy"the he put one hand over my mouth to shut him up.

"Shhh. Do you know how to Bloody Shut up?!" He hissed in Harry's ear. Harry pushed his hand off his mouth and yelled at the top of his lunges

"OH I AM SOOOO SORRY MR. PUREBLOOD!" What happened after that Harry still has a hard time comprehending. Just then a wolf jumped out at them and Malfoy pushed him out of the way and was bit by the wolf. He turned into something and attacked the wolf. The wolf ran away whimpering. The wolf turned to Harry with a look that easily said _I told you so_ it blinked it's sliver eyes and shook off its golden fur. It must have seen the look on his face because it looked down at itself and yelped. Then it looked at me and growled. It turned and started to run off. Not quiet sure why Harry yelled

"Malfoy! Wait!" It turned to Harry and waited. Then it shook its head and ran off into the forest. Not wanting Harry to follow it. So Harry didn't.

**Alright! First chapter is complete! Sorry it's so short, this is my first story so I'm still trying to figure out things...If you see any Errors or want to help don't be afraid to add a comment! Oh and here is a little hint of whats coming up for those who have actually read this:**

**Sirius and Remus are not dead. **

**~Ravenclaw1210~**


	2. Half giants help (Draco's POV, Chapt 2)

**note: I do not own any of the people...**

Why had I Draco Malfoy helped Harry Potter? I wasn't quite sure why but I felt protective of him. Screw that. I was running from him for a reason. That look of horror in his eyes was to much. He looked scared of me. I don't blame him. This thing was now part of me Draco Malfoy the Pureblood. Not quiet sure what to do I patrolled the forest and thought of who I could turn to. Not mom or dad or Belatrix... I thought and then an idea came to mind. It was a crazy idea but it just might work. Salazar help me...I had to run to the half giant... So how exactly will I get to Hogwarts? Simple, because werewolves are magical creatures; they can travel between the Muggle and Magic realm with ease. So with a little concentration I was able to appear in Diagon Alley. I ran all the way to Hogwarts and turned left, there in the back was a little cottage. That was my destination. I used my paw to open the front door and I was greeted by his mutt's teeth. It barked and Hagrid turned and looked at me.

"What the?" He bent down and looked at me. Then he noticed my silver eyes and burst out laughing.

"Draco Malfoy! What did ya do to yerself?" he said between laughs. I rolled my eyes and let him have a good laugh. Then he went serious and frowned at me.

"I be serious, What did ya do?"he demanded. I barked a reply but he didn't 't understand.. He held up his hand.

"Hold up!" He walked over to his kitchen-like area and rummaged through his cabinets grumbling about something. Then he pulled out a collar and brought it over. He tried to put it on me but I weakly growled at him and he tsked.

"Now Draco don't be such a prat and let me put the bloody collar on." So I let him put it on quietly.

"Now speak" he ordered.

"Me and Potter went out looking for Greyback. He found us and attacked us. I pushed Potter out of the way and the bloody werewolf bit me. So I came to you to find a way to not be a...well...werewolf" I said quickly and surprised myself. I could speak! He sighed

"Can't help ye there Malfoy. But I know who can..." he said not that surprised by my story._ Merlin please! Please not another bloody werewolf!_

**I'm quite happy I had these two chapter already written out...**

**Oh and KagomeInuDeman: Thanks for following the story! your my first follower! :D**


	3. A very Sirius problem

**Hey guys! I'm working really hard to write everyday but it may not be uploaded everyday...anyways** **I DO NOT OWN THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY!**

Harry ran blindly through the forest after Draco. He was...worried about Draco. That was...scary. Once he was out of breath he leaned against a tree and cursed. That little git! He just had to play hero for once and protect Harry. Once he found Draco they are gonna have a long stern talk about him being stupid. A rustle in the tree stopped his train of thought. He wouldn't be worried unless...yep it wasn't windy. Just as he pulled out his wand he was tackled by a black animal. Once he got it off he saw it was a big black dog. Sirius! As if reading his mind the black dog transformed into his god-father. Before Sirius could even catch his breath; Harry tackled hugged him. He felt a laughter bubble up in Sirius's chest. Oh how Harry had missed him! Harry felt a rumble of laughter in Sirius's chest and looked up to see Sirius laughing. "Hey kiddo" Sirius said happily.

"Sirius Black! Where have you been?!" Harry demanded.

"Me and my ole mate have been out...roaming..." Sirius said with a shrug. Then they heard a voice from behind a tree Harry couldn't have been

happier to hear.

"Old? Ill have you know Sirius Black I am not old! You and me are the same age!" Remus stepped out from behind his tree and frowned at his

mate. Harry was happy they had each other, without Remus, Sirius would have been killed a long time ago. And without Sirius, Remus would

have given up on himself. That was a scary thought. Harry through his arms around his old teacher and his teacher hugged him back.

"Hi Harry" Remus said calmly.

"As for you Padfoot. You are in so much trouble" Remus said teasingly. Sirius pouted.

"Aw come on Moony! I'm sorry." Remus laughed, and quickly kissed him. Then turned his attention to Harry.

"So what bring you here?" Remus asked Harry.

Harry told them the story, and Sirius laughed. "You were able to drag the weasel here?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded impatiently.

"Yeah. Anyways, where would he go?"

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "Malfoy Manor?" he asked.

"Brilliant!" Harry said, and with the loud crack of apparition, he disappeared.

**A short Sirius POV**

Sirius frowned at where Harry was. "It's working. Moony you bloody genius!" Remus laughed.

"Course it is, what do you expect?"


	4. The werewolves plan

**I own nothing!**

**Remus POV**

Remus walked into the old cabin and looked at the new Malfoy. You see, Remus won't usually play this dirty, but it was getting quiet annoying if he continued following the crazy old mans idea...the crazy old man is Dumbledore if you didn't already know. The old bat knew that Draco and Harry were soul mates, so he made a plan that would take 5 years to work. If you didn't know, Remus John Lupin wasn't always so patient. He could be worse than Padfoot. Hagrid offered Remus a drink which he gratefully took. The wolf stared at Remus, it was obliviously wondering if it could get out without serious injury. Draco must have realized he couldn't. Remus sighed and pulled ou this wand. It was made of Maple wood and had werewolf hair in it. Once he said the spell Draco turned back into his normal form. Remus wasn't surprised to see Draco had changed. For one he was shirtless, he had a six pack, and his porcelain skin now had a healthy tan. His hair and eyes were the same, but he wasn't the skinny figure he once was, he had muscles sadly, he now had the first of many scars he will have. The scar (Remus sadly admitted) didn't look half bad on him. It was a scar the looked like three claw marks across his (now six pack) chest. It looked old and worn...yet...nice. Draco's usually perfect hair was all over the place, and his shorts had holes in them. Draco nodded his head to Remus and said quietly. "Please don't tell Potter that I'm ok. Hell, you can tell him I'm dead...actually please do..." On that note Draco now bowed his head to Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid...and you Remus" he added before walking out of the small cabin, and into the crisp autumn air. Hagrid watched him leave and said softly.

"Why didn't you look that sexy after your change 'aye Remmy?" Remus shook his head and smirked into his drink. "Shut up Hagrid..." Hagrid laughed.

"So I guess the plan is working?" Remus nodded and stood up to leave. Then he turned to Hagrid.

"And I'll have you know, I was indeed that sexy when I transformed. I had Padfoot drooling a lake through out my years at Hogwarts." Then with Hagrid laughing behind him, Remus boldly left the Cabin to go see his mate. Oh yes, the plan was working perfectly...

**Another chapter bites the dust! Thanks for everyone who is taking the time to read my rubbish work!  
**~Ravenclaw1210~


	5. Chapter 5

Harry appeared with a loud crack outside the Manor. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door was answered by a small elf. It reminded him of Hermione, who was still in St. Mungos because of Belatrix. The elf nodded its head to Harry and asked with a shaky voice "Master? May I Help You?" Harry nodded.

"Is Draco Here?" The elf gasps and shakes its head quickly.

"The young Malfoy...I thought his friends would know..." The elf begins.

"Well?" Harry said impatiently.

"I am sorry...The young Malfoy is dead."Harry knew his life had just been pulled apart.

Elf POV

The Elf (by the name of Kora) Followed the orders given to her by the one called Remus. He had told Kora the story and Kora wanted nothing more than to help get Draco with his soul mate. So, with Draco passed out upstairs, she tells the poor boy at the door Draco is dead, The boy looked horrified and grief stricken. Kora was doing the right thing, she had to be.

DRACO POV

Draco layed in bed and prayed the world would just go away...he needed it to...Before he knew it he fell asleep and he dreamed that he was back in Hogwarts, when he was in the broom closet with the Hufflepuff girl. He was shagging her when Harry opened the door to get something for a teacher. Imagine how Draco felt when Harry saw him. It was horror, disgust, and...pain. This time, it was him shagging Harry...it was such a nice dream that he didnt want to wake up. Yet, he woke up to his mother singing the song of the Veela. It was a blessing to try and make Draco normal again. Draco and her both knew it wouldn't work but his mother never gave up...ever. When Draco opened his eyes his mother started crying again. "I'm sorry Draco but I couldn't bring back what you were..." He shake his head painfully and slowly. She shook her head and said a spell, the pain in his gut subsided. His mother sighed and searched her son's face for any of what Draco was. When she saw none she looked defeated. Draco's father had yelled for his wife down stairs. You see, his mother loved him but his father didn't. All he was to his father was worthless. His mother was just a servant. Ever since Lord Voldemort was killed, Draco's father came home stinking of Fire whiskey, and was in a horrible mood. When his father called, Draco saw a flash of fear in his mother's eyes. Then she got up to go, when she turned to Draco he noticed something. She had a look of determination in her eyes. "I am proud of you my little Dragon. No matter what, you are my Young, handsome, and brave Dragon. Don't forget that." Then with her dress wiping behind her, she walked out of the room in her normal Elegant way.

**Sorry I haven't written! I have been very busy getting ready for something. Because I am just updating this one i will add another today probably!**

**~Ravenclaw1210~**


	6. Chapter 6: Harry breaks down

Sirius Black POV

When Remus came barging in the door Sirius knew he was either in trouble or Remus was very happy. He was hoping for answer number two. With one look at his mates face he felt more secure. He was happy. "You bring news my little werewolf?" Sirius asked with a teasing tone. Remus nodded and put his book down on the table. It was The Legend of Sleepy Hollow.

Remus told him before he could ask what it was.

"Draco wants harry to think he is dead. Harry should be here soon" As if on cue, Harry appeared with a loud CRACK. It took Sirius a second to realize it wasn't James Potter appearing before him. Merlin, Sirius thought. He looks just like his father! Harry looked him right in the eye and he saw the loss in his eyes. Harry actually is sad the ferret is dead. Sirius thinks, half disgusted half surprised.

"He is dead." Harry said emotionlessly. Remus's face was a calm mask.

"So?" Remus taunted. Harry flinched back as if he was slapped.

"What do you mean so?" Harry demanded. Remus shook his head as if pitting him.

"Hermione is in with a coma, Ron is in the Mental ward because he blamed himself for her condition, and tried to kill himself. Ginny is in such a depression she will barely eat. Fred is hanging on to the ledge of sanity after George died. Bill was killed protecting his wife, who ended up taking her own life to be with him. Snape was , was almost burnt to death by dragons, AND Percy is in Azkaban because he sided with the enemy! Luna went missing looking for narggles. Not to mention Neville went to join his parents. Permanently. But oh no, you are freaking out over your enemy. Not your friends. Sorry Harry, but that is not right." Remus was almost yelling at this point. Harry looked at him horrified. Yet, sometime during Remus yelling, Sirius fled the scene. Probably because he didn't want to see his mate, the werewolf, get mad. It was now Harry's turn.

"It's Hermione's fault she is in a coma. She was weak!" Harry yelled. Then he continued.

"Ron needed a strong dose of reality. He should blame himself. Ginny needs to GROW UP! Fred was never sane to begin with. Bill and Fleur are together. They are lucky. Charlie is recovering with miraculous speed. Percy was a traitor. He deserves it. Its not my fault Luna decided to hunt down something that doesn"t exist! Neville is with his family, and if i'm correct he will be out of the Hell House soon. Draco wasn't my enemy. And unlike everyone else he didn't deserve it. He-he-" Harry couldn't think of what to say.

"He?" Remus Prompted.

"Forget it!" Harry snapped and disapparated with a loud CRACK. Then Sirius walked back in with two fire whiskey bottles. He pouted at his mate.

"What was that about? Now he will hate us both!" Remus took a sip of the whiskey and shrugged.

"Nah, he will get over it." Seeing the look on Sirius face he added.

"He didn't mean anything he said. He just was stressed" Sirius nodded and the two sat to a drink, and went over the plan...

**Hey guys...sorry i have been really ****_REALLY _**** Busy. I will start uploading again...By the way, my friend is having make books following this. it will be a series of four. In this order: My Little werewolf,My little Rebel, My Little Survivor,My Little Traitor**


	7. Chapter 7

RON POV

_Its my fault that this happen to her_ the part of his brain yelled at him. "No its not!" Ron yelled into the nothingness that became his home. _Yes it is yes it is_ the voice sang, it sounded like her. "NO NO NO" He wept for her. For them. They were supposed to be happy together. To get married, and have two kids. To grow old together. To be happy. But Bellatrix destroyed that for them. If he gets out she will pay...no not if. When he gets out she will pay. He has to get out now. He threw himself at the door yelling that Hermione needs him to get out. That she is ok. That they were working for Voldemort himself. Then the doctor came in."Its all gonna be ok Ron. Everything will be ok." She said as she drugged him. Then everything went black as he lost consciousness.

DRACO POV

Draco Knew he couldn't avoid Harry forever. Didn't mean he would search Harry out...yet. He was still to weak from the transformation. He all of a sudden felt overwhelming sadness...that wasn't from him. He remembered what his mother taught him about soul mates. When one is distressed or sad the other can feel it. "Bloody Hell!" Draco cursed. It meant that Harry was his...No he can't go there. No not can't..._won't._ Even he wasn't _this _ part of him was excited. Harry would be_ his. _Now all he had to do is wait and watch...but first he needed to find Harry.

**Sorry its so short. I may update it!**


	8. Chapter 8

THE DARK LORD'S POV

Waiting was boring. Yet nothing was as horrible as waiting to be risen. Yet, by some miracle Bellatrix Lestrange had stolen the power from other wizards and used it to rise him. The dark lord has returned. These thoughts passed his mind as the doors to his Manor flew open and Bellatrix with her head held high entered. Even though she suffered from a few scars from her supposed 'death' she looked the same. Same smirk,black hair, and evil aura. The aura was a great refresher from his thoughts as she bowed to him.

"My lord, Harry Potter has returned."

"Interesting...alive I'm guessing" I said with absolutely no interest. Yet, I was excited. If the boy lives, I can kill him myself. The thought made him almost laugh. Almost.

"Y-yes my Lord...Yet there is something new" Bellatrix said. I perked up. New?

"Well?" I Snapped.

"He has shown interest in Malfoy"Malfoy?

"Malfoy?" I demand. Then a thought crossed my mind. His dad still served me. Is it Possible he did to?

"Does he serve me?" Bellatrix Shrugged.

"Unknown" She explained.

"Fuck!" Was all I could think to flinched away.

"Get out of my sight!" I yelled.

"Yes M'lord" She squeaked and she ran out leaving me to my thoughts,worries, and fears. Yet, who was I kidding? I am the dark lord. I Do not have anything but thoughts. And maybe some sadness my only Loyal companion all these years. Neville as I believe his name was, needs to be killed. Painfully...Ah yes...I could  
see it now...

Percy

He paces his cell in total annoyance. His family were full of prats! how could they not see that they were on the wrong side? A loud noise interrupted his the bloody hell was up now? Then backed away from his cell door just as it burst open in a flash of purple light. On the other side was Bellatrix with a wand that wasn't her own, looking pleased with herself. "Bella?! How did you..." She smiles in her one moment of weakness, hugs him. "Oh Percy! I just used some Dark Magic..Duh" Then realizing what she was up to, she backs away and says in a voice that would shut-up a crowd of Hufflepuffs. "The Dark Lord Has Returned! And we need you to go connect with your family, to bring them to us." Percy sighed "They aren't my family anymore than the blacks are your family." She made a face at the mention of Sirius Black's family...which was also her family." but i'll do it." He added. "Good!" Bellatrix said. But then a thought struck him. "Wait...how do we leave?" She pointed her wand at the wall and it exploded showing two brooms in its place. "Lets go!" And the two Lovers-Friends fly away, leaving a rather horrified, and happy (for the prisoners) Jail in its place.


	9. Chapter 9

Do you guys think i should write a story on Treasure Island? I was thinking about it but not sure. Anyways i 3 you guys for reading this.

P.S for those who are expecting a chapter: ill upload one soon on this page.

P.S.S I'm gonna add a poll that has to do with the story so keep a eye out!

P.S.S.S Bye :D

Short Draco POV

Draco Paced his room in thought. How would Potter take this?At the moment the wolf in him didn't care. Harry would deal with it. But the sensible side in him reminded the wolf Harry might be mad. Very mad. The wolf didn't like its mate mad.n Draco heard a knock on his door which pulled him out of his thoughts. "Come in." He called, expecting his mother. Yet he was surprised to find the little house elf who has grown so fond of him...and he was fond of the elf. The elf and him were friends.

"Draco?" The little ones voice asked.

"Yes Kora?" Draco said.

"You must go find the one named Harry. You are his soul mates." Kora said quickly. He looked at the little elf and laughed. But seeing her serious tone made him realize she was serious. This was why he liked the elf, she could tell him what's right or help him with his problems and emotions. So he let her see his emotions.

"But how will I get to him? How will I find him?" Draco asked miserably.

"Where he is you should not appear. You should show up like normal people do" She explained. He frowned.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" He demanded. The wolf was getting restless.

"A coffee shop on the place called 5th avenue by the muggles." Kora said simply. Draco decided not to question her on this.

"How will I get there unnoticed?" He demanded. Kora smiled, truly smiled, then she threw him keys which he caught easily. Then he looked at them. He looked down at her and laughed. He held up the keys and laughed.

"A Lamborghini?" She nodded. "A Black Lamborghini to be exact. Now go! I parked it outback." The thought of her driving it made him laugh harder.

Then she added "How to get there is programmed in the car. Now go!" She shooed him out and while laughing, Draco felt happiness for once, since he was changed. He embraced the sunlight outside and knew he was going to find his mate. No matter what.

**Another Chapter bites the dust! Phew, after reading one of my reviews i worked overtime to get this chapter up!**

** Crystal Bruner- Don't worry, I'll keep updating as fast as I can! **

**And thanks everyone who favorite or followed this story! Its thanks to all of you I keep writing!**

**-Oceanclaw- **


End file.
